


You got this

by gxllavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 10x12, Boys In Love, Caring Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Gap Filler, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of monica, Sad Ian Gallagher, Slow Dancing, Wedding, hug, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxllavich/pseuds/gxllavich
Summary: Ian is missing Monica on his wedding day. He craves Mickey because Mickey is the only one who knows how to calm him down. The two slow dance to Ed Sheeran's 'perfect'.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	You got this

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! This is my second fic. I know it's bad, but in my defense, I wrote this at 1am. Hope you like it <3

‘’Monica would have loved today’’ Debbie stated.

Yes, she would have. She would have loved every single second of it. Every single moment.

Ian managed to smile, even though the tears were starting to burn in his eyes. He knew Monica would have loved this. God, he wished she was there. There to see that he made it. There to see that he found the one person who will always accept him for who he is.

Ian tried hard not to let the tears fall, he didn’t want to cry on his wedding day. 

Then the music changed. Katy Perry’s ‘Firework’ stopped playing and Ed Sheeran’s ‘Perfect’ started. 

God, he loved this song. 

‘’I should probably go dance with my husband’’ Ian told Debbie, a small smile appearing on his face. 

Thinking about his mother, no, missing his mother, made Ian crave for Mickey. Crave for Mickey’s touch, for Mickey’s scent, for Mickey’s words. He needed Mickey to make him feel calm again, because that’s what Mickey did and had always done. He was Ian’s safe place.

‘’Go!’’ Debbie answered, smiling at him while wearing a wedding dress.

He stood up and walked into Mickey’s direction. He saw Mickey staring at him as he came closer. Ian opened his hand as an invitation for Mickey to put his hand in Ian’s. When Mickey’s hand touched his, Ian pulled him closer. A small smile appeared on Mickey’s face as their hands touched. Ian then let go of Mickey’s hand and opened his arms.

He opened his arms for his husband. 

Mickey walked up to him and nuzzled his face in Ian’s neck, breathing in his scent. Ian put his hand against Mickey’s neck and slowly started to caress it with his thumb, his chin resting on Mickey’s shoulder and Mickey’s familiar smell entering his nose.

‘’Hey, you okay?’’ he heard Mickey ask. 

Ian had then put his arms around his husband. He nodded a little. 

‘’You sure?’’ Mickey asked.

No.

‘’I miss my mom’’ Ian then stated. 

‘’Oh…’’ Mickey whispered.

The two slowly danced to the Ed Sheeran song. 

‘’I hate that you never met her, Mick…’’ Ian said quietly. 

It stayed quiet for a little while, the two boys just taking in each other’s scents and Ian quietly humming the song.

‘’Look, even though I never met her and haven’t really known her, I am sure she would have been so fucking happy for you, Ian. And she would have loved this. The wedding, I mean...’’ Mickey suddenly said. 

‘’I know. And she would have loved you’’ Ian whispered in his husband’s ear. 

‘’You think so?’’

‘’Absolutely. But it’s just so weird, you know? She was almost never there for me and honestly, there was a time I didn’t even care about her at all. But now that’s she’s really gone, I just miss her… I miss her so much and I don’t even know why.’’ 

‘’It’s not weird, man. I get it. I mean, she was still your mom. Besides, when you know something’s gone forever, you really start missing it because you know you can never get it back. It fucking sucks, I know…’’ Mickey said.

‘’Yeah…’’ Ian said, a tear rolling down his cheek. 

‘’But you got this, Ian. You fucking got this.’’ 

‘’You think so?’’ 

‘’Yeah’’ Mickey said, trying to reassure his husband. 

Ian quietly sniffed.

‘’Hey, look at me…’’ Mickey said. 

Ian carefully let go of his husband. His eyes searched for Mickey’s as Mickey brought his hands up to cup Ian’s face. He started to wipe Ian’s tears away with his thumbs. 

‘’I’m sure Monica is somewhere far away, looking at you, enjoying our wedding and just being really fucking proud of you’’ Mickey whispered. 

A small smile appeared on Ian’s face. 

‘’Thank you, Mick…’’ he whispered as he moved his hands up to cup Mickey’s face. He placed a small kiss on his lips. 

Mickey just smiled. The smile Ian loved so much. 

After a small moment of silence, Mickey suddenly stated:

‘’Okay, can we get out of here now? I fucking want you to myself now.’’ 

Ian chuckled. 

‘’Mick, the wedding’s not over yet. I thought you wanted a wedding-wedding? We still have to cut the cake and do other wedding things.’’ 

‘’Yeah, what the fuck ever. Let’s just hurry up and get out of here’’ Mickey stated.

Ian laughed.

He loved his husband and he was really fucking proud to call Mickey Milkovich his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it. Also share your opinion in the comments, I'd love to read what you think <3


End file.
